Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 December 2015
11:57 Sexy Plant 12:00 hilo 12:04 User blog:TheHandsomePlant/Modern Day Part 1 levels 12:04 Day 16 added 12:04 Thus completing my collection 12:04 Nice, I'll see it later 12:11 Ginta made a new video about Blooming Hearts! 12:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tM_z7i_GcU 12:12 hayloahw 12:13 Already? 12:16 That's more funny as shit (??????????????????????????????????) 12:17 BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 12:17 I thought Stallia was the gayest plant 12:17 but it's Blooming Hearts 12:17 yos 12:18 what 12:18 basically there's an annoying fucktard behind me 12:18 what? 12:18 great greeting sentence, huh? 12:18 wut lawl 12:18 WTF 12:18 But I'm at sch00l right now 12:18 and my arch-enemy aka fucktard is behind me 12:19 Does everybody just have an arch-enemy at school? 12:19 I have 12:19 That's the high-graders >.< 12:20 hmm... is it just me, or the Blooming Heart doesn 12:20 doesn't deal so much damage? 12:20 It looks like it deals 2 NDS, just like (cabbage-pult) 12:21 hmm... 12:21 then it looks like a weak plant 12:22 when it will be a premium, that will be suck 12:22 then* 12:22 maybe a gemium? but what I know... 12:23 it would be much sense, Valentines = gems :P 12:25 It deals more damage to the zombies which have been hit by a blooming heart before 12:26 but still looks like a weak plant, like (dandelion) for some people xd 12:26 HELP I'M IN AN EVENT WITH SHITTY MUSIC AND A SHITTY ASSFUCKTARD BEHIND ME 12:27 KILL HIM! 12:27 Starfruity 12:27 can you add Snow Cotton emote 12:28 Piotrek, please use better grammar. 12:28 Cottonyeti* 12:28 nope 12:28 please please? 12:28 He used perfect grammar 12:28 I'm a little bit tired 12:28 I'd like a day that doesn't make me lose my sanity :P 12:28 Hey Peter1113 12:28 o/ 12:29 Do you have Pumpkin Witch Lv 1? 12:29 no, lvl 2 12:29 damn 12:29 I need Lv 1 seed packet 12:29 for one month you'll get 50 PPs 12:29 I have it in Lv 4 12:30 + Costume 12:30 Shrinking violet is ridiculous 12:30 (shrinkingviolet) 12:30 Starfruity ! 12:31 It and primal potato can tear lvls apart 12:33 fork... 12:33 I need to talk to Ballistic 12:33 (snowcotton) 12:35 Has anyone here played the PvZ 1 on the DS? 12:35 i HAVE 12:36 Me! 12:36 I remember the Bobsled Bonanza minigame. 12:36 I hated it 12:36 Unlike the PC version 12:36 I only played it on PC 12:36 They gave NO time to plant anything! 12:37 Though the extra minigame Air Raid was fun as heck. 12:43 gtg, bye everyone! o/ 12:43 Goodbye 12:45 I love modding 12:45 I just gave Coconut Cannon some superpowers 12:45 Superpowers? 12:45 and Grave Buster 12:46 his cannonball frpom PF takes more zombies to be completely slowed down 12:46 wakes up faster 12:46 went from 15 sec to 5 sec 12:46 I'll make him deal more damage later 12:46 and give him a bigger explosion range 12:47 I'll MAKE Pirate Seas' minigame easy. (I mean as an even better coin farm) 12:47 How about modding BWB to be easier! (laughing) 12:51 I'm not that good 12:51 I use Ballistic's guide 12:51 plus 12:52 I made Silver coins worth 127 and made coin bags give like 50 silver coins 12:52 I get like 15K coins from beating money bag levels 12:52 specifically 127 coins? 12:52 that's how I beat BWB in a day 12:53 yes I changed the value to 7F since that's what the guide said. 12:56 7F is max that you can set it to 12:57 User blog:Snapdragon717/Pixel Plants vs. Zombies I'm working on something big for this right now. Here I pixelize PVZ. 01:00 okay Ernesto 01:00 thanks for letting me know before I crashed the game lawl 01:00 again 01:00 .. 01:00 ... 01:02 I've got to go. 01:02 ya I was preparing to make Peashooter to 10 nds or smth 01:03 My review on PvZ1 iOS is the number 1 review! 01:04 I found Sun Gun props 01:10 Hi! 01:10 The abducted zombie just drop a money bag for me. 01:13 Hello 01:17 hi 01:19 :O 01:19 BUL9 , may you add Cottonyeti emote please. 01:22 Wanna play Habbo? 01:44 Is jm's ez difficultly like far future's? 01:45 bilo 01:48 Hi! 01:52 hi 01:52 die 01:53 Hi! 01:53 Is jm's ez difficultly like far future's? 01:53 Christmas Avatar Added! 02:06 haiya 02:10 Hi! 02:16 does anyone have a clean OBB? for 4.2.1? 02:20 ... 02:20 ErnestoAM ? 02:20 do you? 02:26 aye 02:28 it's dead alright 02:29 anyone? 02:29 anyonw with a clean 4.2.1 OBB? 02:31 Hey Insert 02:31 Note:spikeweed counters ankyl 02:31 Can I get another clean 4.2.1 OBB? 02:31 plz 02:31 I gave you the link right? 02:32 I don't have the link saved 02:32 We should create a page that has these things. 02:32 like really 02:32 we need it 02:33 My weekend will be really boring without this 02:33 :/ 02:33 http://ernestoam.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_Vs._Zombies_2_OBBs 02:33 oh thanks :) 02:33 Spikeweed will be vital in jm endless 02:36 :( 02:36 I'm wasting my time at this gay event 02:36 I mean, the girl that I like didn't even attend. 02:33 :/ 02:33 http://ernestoam.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_Vs._Zombies_2_OBBs 02:33 oh thanks :) 02:33 Spikeweed will be vital in jm endless 02:36 :( 02:36 I'm wasting my time at this gay event 02:36 I mean, the girl that I like didn't even attend. 02:42 heehee 02:44 AH 02:44 what happened 02:45 chat is becoming boring these days 02:45 dammit 02:45 there's going to be a FNaF novel 02:50 I blame exam 02:53 I just figured out how to counter ankyl 02:54 whegogh 02:58 Plants vs. Zombies 2/Upcoming content 02:58 IYNH 02:58 This needs some rollbacking 02:58 Just an undo 02:59 The user needs to know that he screwed up 03:00 You guys have primal sunflower and potato mine image btw? 03:01 h i h i 03:01 hi Reap 03:01 I was Rd Manebog but i chose to be wikian. So, Plants vs. Zombies Future mod is now cancelled due to reformat 03:01 :( :( (primalnut) 03:03 (primalpea) (primalwallnut) (primalpotatomine) (primalsunflower) 03:03 (primalwallnut) 03:03 (bully) (jurassicbully) 03:03 (dinogarg) 03:03 (jurassicgargantuar) 03:05 (zombossmechdino) 03:05 The current image is potato quality though 03:05 hehehe 03:05 saw what you did there 03:05 (nightshade) (moonflower) (shadowshroom) (shrinkingviolet) (bloomingheart) 03:05 what am I doing 03:06 (peashootercostume) (sunflowercostume) 03:07 (banhammer) 03:07 OJHH ITS HORRIBLE 03:07 MODERN DAY IS TEH END OF PVZ2 03:07 *sobs* 03:08 I visited a horrible download site that forces you to wait 90 seconds before download 03:08 you mean 4shared 03:08 no not that 03:08 it's Rapid Gator 03:08 yeah 03:08 'Rapid' 03:08 I don't know why they called it "Rapid Gator" even though they have slow downloads 03:09 We shouldn't call them "Rapid Gator" 03:09 "Potato Gator" 03:09 We should call them "Heavy Turtle Gator" 03:09 "Wait for 90 seconds Gator" 03:10 XD 03:10 "Impatience Crocodile" 03:11 XD XD XD XD 03:11 Slow As Fuk Gator 03:11 it's 9:11 here 03:11 it's 11:11 here 03:11 hehehey 03:11 hi 03:11 hi 03:11 > it's 9:11 here 03:11 TURN OFF YOUR COMP NOW~~ 03:12 why 03:12 is it just me or did time go faster 03:12 egh 03:12 only 48 minutes til I can leave 03:13 yee 03:13 I can leave this trainwreck of a school event 03:13 THE TIME WILL ATTACK U 03:13 ITS 9:11 ON U 03:13 okay Steven 03:13 UNTIL IT'S 9:12 03:13 Lolwutburger: its for Ernesto 03:13 I don't know what to do now 03:13 sorry 03:14 it's 9:14 now 03:14 hehehe 03:14 either play Minecraft or make a blog about my idea for MD zomboit 03:14 *zombot 03:14 You can return now 03:14 I can't believe Modern Day will be the final world 03:15 You said "THE TIME WILL ATTACK U 03:15 ITS 9:11 ON U" when it was 9:13 here 03:15 *Sobs so gross* 03:15 we've come a long way 03:15 Ernesto, you can go back now, well your time is now done 03:15 i mean the time is now 9:1# 03:16 AFK until Minecraft crashes 03:17 * RdHeaven sobs so haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*three thousand a's later*aaaaaaaaaaaaaard 03:17 *Ernesto runs CrashMinecraft.exe* 03:17 *Causes CBO's game to crash* 03:18 I just found this in a comment of upcoming features 03:18 Plumb Plum 03:18 Grabs zombies with its plum plunger and tosses them back, dealing light damage (0.75, to be exact). 03:18 Almanac: "It'sa me, Plumb Plum! Ia cook a spaghetti and work in the sewers, stomping turtles and Puff-shrooms!" The other plants believe Plumb Plum is wasting his life away, but Plumb Plum's too busy working towards a degree in plumbology to care. 03:18 Plant Food Ability: Summons a pothole on a random tile on the lawn. If zombies walk into the pothole, they die instantly. 03:19 --- 03:19 SRSLY? Mario??? im done 03:19 * RdHeaven walks away * 03:20 :( 03:20 Minecraft time 03:20 why is my minecraft always crashing 03:20 OOOH LOW BATTERY 03:20 byeee 03:20 well, time to build and time for dropper rest 03:21 Ernesto, to get the 96x96px image that the normal wiki uses, what is the correct screen size? 03:22 * RdHeaven gets planted 03:22 Steven-shroom 03:22 * puts (plantfood) on RdHeaven 03:22 http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_%26_Johnny_Test_(TV_Show) *laughs so hard at this thing* 03:22 WE 03:22 ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS 03:23 * RdHeaven spawns lots of Rose Quarts shields that all zombies die 03:23 it's spelt quartz 03:23 i didn't notice that 03:24 i hate qwerty 03:25 I'll be afk again until Minecraft becomes drunk 03:28 * RdHeaven gets wine and forces it to drink it to Minecraft 03:31 chat is ded 03:32 *uses (intensivecarrot) 03:33 Oml i get kt 03:37 :( :( :( :( 2015 12 12